I do?
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Wally and Kuki are engaged, Ashely of the delightful children has a huge crush on Wally and brainwashes him when she discovers he is engaged. Who will Wally marry?
1. Chapter 1

This was a request by IAmWhoIAm19.

I don't own KND

"Wally your amazing!" Kuki hugged her 24 year old boyfriend.

"I'll take that as a yes" said standing up and putting the ring on her finger. She hugged him and kissed him

"yes of course" she said excited. They had been dating since that day Wally thought he was being decommissioned and would never remember Kuki, he told her that he loved her and the next day his entire sector got into the TND after being nominated by Maurice. Wally couldn't take it back so he asked her out.

"Did you ask my dad?"

"I was going to but…he hates me" Wally sighed

"No he doesn't silly! Come one lets go to my house and tell him together." Kuki and Wally had been standing on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant they just left. It was dark out and they only had the bright moon to light the way but it was super bright!

Wally helped Kuki into his shiny red convertible. She giggled imagining them married.

He drove up to her house and they both went inside.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Kuki called they both came running.

"I'm engaged!" she said excitedly holding out the ring. Wally was standing right behind her,

"To who?" Kani asked

Ok sorry this took so long review and tell me if you like it so far!

Hoagie: I'm not even in it yet!

Abby; shut up fool your gonna be in the next chapter!

Hoagie: yay I'm gonna bring my big book of puns

Wally: you mean that book you wrote that was rejected and never published?

Hoagie; shut up! *glares*


	2. Chapter 2

I do? Chapter two!

I don't own KND

Wally's POV

"To who?" Kuki repeated his question. "My boyfriend Wally" I thought Kani was going to blow his top but maybe he lost his marbles because he started laughing hard…like Hoagie-making-a-bad-joke-but-thinking-its-hilarious-hard.

"Wally isn't your boyfriend!" he said grabbing his side from all the laughter.

"Dad he picks me up for a date all the time here"

"Kuki its sweet you have a crush on him but the boy is gay!" he said as his laughter slowed down. Kuki looked over at me who was putting my head down in shame. Not that I'm gay! No I'm not, there's nothing wrong with being gay I guess but I'm not. Without warning Kuki hit me with her purse

"OW? What do you keep in there!"

"Rocks….incase I'm being mugged" Kuki said angrily "you told them you where gay!"

"Its not my fault…..i was cruddy freaked out!"

_Flashback_

"_Ding dong" I rang the doorbell at Kuki's house on our first date. I wasn't too dressed up, jeans and a t-shirt, we were going to the movies. Mr. Sanban answered the door and I thought that he wasn't going to be home._

"_Hello Mr. Sanban" I smiled but he didn't_

"_Are you taking my Kuki out?"_

"…_yes" I answered but I had a feeling I answered wrong. He pointed his knife at me._

"_I don't think you are" he said slowly closing the door. I've loved Kuki for so many years and I finally ask her out only to be shot down by her dad? No way, Wallabee beetles ain't afraid of nothing! I wedged my foot in the door and stopped him_

"_I'm only a friend of Kuki's" I lied hoping he'd just think nothing of it._

"_Genki and I used to just be friends and one night we went to the movies and nine months later we had Kuki"_

"…_..good to …uh….know, but I'm…..gay" I was going to say allergic to getting girl's pregnant but this sounded so much better but this was a big lie. If he believed we were just friends then it would be easy to tell him that we became more then friends but not so easy to say I am no longer gay._

_End of flashback_

"I might have…"


	3. Chapter 3

So it took so long to update! I don't own KND!

"Wait…..your actually marrying this idiot" Kani asked still not getting it.

"Yes I am marrying this idiot!" Kuki said

"Harsh" I said looking in another direction.

"wait…when I brought you over to have dinner with my parents?"

"they thought I was gay…yeah didn't you notice!"

_Flashback!_

"_So Wally I have a couple of guys my friends really want you to meet"_

"_That's…..err….nice Ms. Sanban"_

"_What a sweet young man"_

"_Yeah" Kani agreed_

_End of flashback!_

"there was no way your parents would like me if they thought otherwise"

"that's not true, right daddy?" the next thing they knew Kani had pushed them out the door and out of anger slammed it hiding Wally on the way out.

"he took it well" I joked. I figured much worse things would happen. The thing I didn't know was it was happening just as I spoke.

"Stupid kids don't know when to stop making foolish choices, she had a future with Ace not the beetles kid"

"Honey you need to calm down" Genki said

"HA, I'll talk to someone who cares" the next thing you knew he was on his laptop blogging about it:

**My little Kuki is engaged to the low life Wallabee Beetles! What is this world coming too?**

But 5 certain people read it who never should have.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KND please ask again later

" your parents just don't get me Kooks" I said sitting on the park bench that night.

"Yeah especially since you lie to them"

"Come on your not still mad about that, I wanted them to like me but I knew it wasn't gonna happen so I lied, but it was for you Kuki!"

"How was it for me?"

"We started dating when you where 13, your parents controlled you, if they had thought of me as your boyfriend then they would have forbid you from seeing me!"

"I guess Wally but its been 7 years!"

"I better be getting home, Bye Kuki" I kissed her on the cheek and crossed the street.

"Hello Wallabee!" a girl's voice asked. I spun around and saw none other than Ashley from the delightful adults from down the lane.

"What do you and your cruddy friends want?"

"Nothing Wally, they don't even know I'm here"

"Your not going to be a double, double agent like Lenny"

"no Wally I just want to give you some gum"

"Gum?"

"I got some in your hair once and I want to make it up to you" she handed me a pack of gum.

"This is a trick! Is-isn't it?"

"No Wally, secretly it was always my dream to join the KND but…..i guess I was born into the wrong family."

"Oh…..ok well see ya!" I walked away, I felt kind of bad. Being born into the wrong family kept her from living her dream. I know that if my parents had forbid me from joining the KND Kuki and I wouldn't be together right now, I would have never loved her…or anyone at all. I chewed the gum and put more thought into it. I did that until my head started to hurt from being used too much.

Suddenly all thoughts of Kuki drifted away like she didn't matter anymore and there was only one person I wanted to be with.

No POV

"Ding-DONG" he rang the mansion door bell and Ashley, alone, stepped outside.

"Hello Wallabee" She smiled and he blushed turning his head away and handing her a bouquet of red roses.

Sorry its short I just wanted to update!


	5. Chapter 5 it all ends here

I don't own KND (or camp Lazelo)

Wally: how come?

Hoagie: Cause she is just a kid

Wally: but don't kids own KND?

Me: no adults do

Wally: Adults run the organization that fights adults?

Me: afraid so

Wally: Nothing makes sense anymore! *runs into Wall*

No POV

"What if I was too hard on him Abby?" Kuki asked her friend the next day

"No that fool deserved it!" Abby exclaimed changing the channel and then turning off the tv

"We should go for a walk" I suggested, it was sunny out and not too cold.

"Abby's up for anything except sitting inside watching reruns of camp lazelo!"

"The sun sure is bright" Kuki said squinting her eyes and suddenly Abby stopped jogging along side her.

"What's wrong Abby?" Kuki asked stopping too. Abby pointed to across the street. Wally and Ashley where hand in hand walking down the street.

"Wally?" She asked and he turned around

"Hey Kiki" he waved still holding _her_ hand.

"Wally?" Kuki said with a tear in her eye. "D-don't you….love me?"

"I'm sorry Kami, I'm just not into you that way, and I got myself a lady" he kissed Ashley's cheek, like he had to Kuki the night before.


	6. Chapter 6 the plan

Ok so I updated please review a round of applause!

I don't own KND because I just don't okay, stay out of my business.

Abby wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to beat Wally until they buried his coffin in the ground but the other part of her was frozen stiff. If she could move she would kick Wally to Pluto but she felt weird. Wally had always been in love with Kuki and suddenly he doesn't even know her own name!

Wally had always been a nice guy, sure he was tough and shortish but he wouldn't cheat on Kuki! Would he? By the time Abby could move Wally was out of sight as well as Kuki who had run home crying, she ran to Hoagie's house.

"Hey Abby! What's u-AAAAAAAHHHH" she ran in knocking Hoagie over

"So nice of you to drop in" he laughed but Abby shook it off she was on a mission.

"Wally is cheating on Kuki!" Hoagie just stared at Abby strangely for a moment then burst out laughing

"Its true! Kuki and I saw him with his girlfriend walking down the street!"  
>"Your not serious" Hoagie stopped laughing<p>

"Seriously serious!" Abby said in shock "Kuki is devastated and Wally couldn't even say her name, he called her Kiki"

"That's so….uncharacteristic of him! Wally has loved Kuki since we where 8!"

"I guess that's past tense now" Abby sighed, she figured Kuki and Wally would be together forever. "you try to find out why Wally has taken this path while Abby will comfort Kuki and loathe Wally."

"Sounds good to me!" they now had a plan

Wally why are you such an idiot

Wally: I'm just a nice guy

Abby: Your crazy!

Wally: crazy for love!

Kuki: *runs away crying*

Abby: *kicks Wally to Pluto*

ME: review!


	7. Chapter 7 Old friends and moving on

A special thanks to think purple 54, who threat to destroy all the world's cookies if I didn't update this.

I don't own KND

Later that night Hoagie managed to catch up Wally standing outside his house

"Dude!" Hoagie yelled coming toward him

"Yeah?" Wally asked "Oh Hey mate"

"What is wrong with you?" Hoagie shook his friend.

"What the crud are you talking about?" Wally asked

"I mean you dumped Kuki for a delightful dork!"

"Who? Oh yeah the Japanese girl, it wasn't really working out."

"You were engaged!" Hoagie shouted waving his hands in the air. How could he knock some sense into his friend? Sure Wally was stupid but not this stupid, was he?

"Yeah about that, I'm engaged to Ashley now!" He said excitedly. If Hoagie had been drinking anything at the time sure enough he would have spit it out all over Wally

"WHAT?" Hoagie screamed "Already?"

"Yeah well when your in love you gotta act fast on it"

"It took you 6 years to ask out Kuki"

"You're my best friend mate; I thought you would be happy for me"

"I am….but Kuki-"

"-Is yesterday's news, I've met someone else and on Sunday I'm marrying her"

"Okay but remember Never ignore a person who loves and cares for you, because one day you may realize that you've lost the moon while counting the stars."

"Don't confuse me with your wise saying numbuh two, "Wally walked off.

There was no doubt that was Wally but why he was like this remained a mystery.

Meanwhile….

Kuki was sobbing on her couch with Abby next to her.

"I knew I was too hard on him" Kuki yelled

"It isn't your fault Kuki, Wally's an idiot, we both know that"

"But-But I thought he loved me"

"He does love you, he just lost what little brains he has, he'll come around and if he doesn't his tiny brains will be all that's left of him when Abby's done."

Kuki smiled at her friend for a moment but blew her nose and continued crying. Just in time for Hoagie to rush in.

"Abby! Abby! Abby!" he screamed

"yeah?" Abby asked "Did you get him to explain himself"

"I got something worse, an invitation to his wedding on Sunday!"

Kuki heard nearly stopped as she stood up leaving the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice going fool" Abby hit him with her hat.

"OW!"

Kuki sat at the old bench that just a night ago Wally kissed her…for probably the last time.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice ask

"No, I'm not okay Wally" she cried even harder as it started to snow.

" I'm real sorry it happened this way, I just have moved on, and you should too."

"You cheated on me"

Wally sat next to her

"I was gonna tell ya, after our date I was gonna dump you"

"Gee thanks." Kuki looked him right in the eye and said "I'm Sorry

That I'm holding onto you while you let go So long ago. I'm sorry you want nothing to do with me while I can't get my mind off of you. I'm sorry that you're enjoying your life with her while I'm sitting in my room crying about it. I'm sorry you're enjoying the present while I'm stuck in the past. I'm sorry that you walked away from me with a smile while I watched a piece of my heart chip off each time you took another step. I'm sorry you're happy while I cry myself to sleep every single night. I'm sorry that I miss you."

Wally looked her right in the eye too. Close enough he could smell the bubble gum tooth paste on his lips and she could smell the soft pink gum in his mouth. Their lips only centimeters apart

"I'm sorry too" and he stood up Leaving Kuki alone in the icy snow at ten.

Kuki's eyes filled with tears once again.

Shortness is sadness but I needed to update this before all the cookies where gone!

Curse you Think Purple 54!

Also there will be a special guest in the next chapter!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8 Birds are creepy

I updated! Why? Cause I recently kidnapped Think purple 54 so she would update and she mentioned that I never update either so I updated.

I don't own KND

That night Kuki didn't want to go home. She hated to be at the place her and Wally put so much time in. She didn't want to be there ever again.

She cried herself softly to sleep on the cold park bench, so what if she got frost bite, it didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered to her.

"Oh my god Kuki!" A voice yelled the next morning, some birds that forgot to leave for winter sang.

"Ace?" She yawned sitting up

"Kuki I thought you where dead or something, what is up with you?" Ace asked but soon regret it because immediately Kuki broke down crying again.

"Kuki?" He sat next to her "Are you alright?"

"N-no….Wally….cheated on me" she sobbed into his jacket

Ace tried not to laugh but really Wally cheating on Kuki just didn't seem natural! He heard the serious tone in her voice and asked

"Wally cheated on you?" he asked in shock "Are you sure? That guy was madly in love with you"

"He was but then he met Ashley" She cried even louder, Ace wasn't sure what he could say to make her feel better

"Hey don't cry Kuki it's such a pretty day"

"The only good thing is the birds" she sniffed and Ace gave a looks of disgust,

"Those creepy things?" he asked making a face

"creepy?" Kuki asked as she stopped crying "Birds are pretty"

"Lets see, They have no neck, or face and sometimes, they poop on my car. What's "pretty" about that?" Ace asked making Kuki giggle, oh how he loved to see her giggle but since the whole Wally mistake he hasn't seen her around until now. He knew this was probably his last chance and a sign he should be with her.

"oh no!" Think purple 54 whispered hiding behind a near by tree "This is bad…very bad"

"There she is!" I shouted "Get her!"

"Wait" She pleaded "Before you kidnap me can I at least stop Ace from getting with Kuki?"

"After you finish the chapter I'll let you be in this story for a bit and I'll update again. Deal?"

"Oh Deal!" She exclaimed jumping back in the van

"Your so weird Ace" she giggled snuggling up to him making him blush.

"yeah…I guess I a-" he was interrupted by her soft lips hitting his in a kiss. Yes a real kiss.

"I really like you Ace" she said smiling

"Wanna get my hot chocolate at my place?" he asked "we could watch a movie too"

"Cool" she jumped up "Can we watch Rio?"

Ace gave her a funny look

"It's a movie about birds!" he laughed she joined in, like she used to with Wally

"I'll take that as a no" she joked "Wanna play tea party?"

"…sure" he shrugged leaving her speechless he was like Wally only better. Was she falling for Ace?

And that's where I'm leaving it for tonight, its 4:49 am and I'm tired.

Review!

Hoagie: You still write this story?

Me: I updated didn't I?

Abby: What story are you trying to get updated?

Me: Trying to tell you by think purple 54.

Wally: I love that story!...err I mean I love eating cabbage

Me: Get out of her Wally, your brainwashed!

Abby: he's what?

Hoagie: ?  
>Me: nothing…..review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8 Sarah and the short chapter

**So I am still sick and really bored so I updated, happy?**

**Sarah: it's been like a month since I finished "trying to tell you" can I be in this chapter?**

**Wally: she is gonna beat the crud outta me**

**Hoagie: Scared of a little fan are you**

**Wally: She owns nothing! On with the chapter**

"That was a really cool movie" giggled Kuki back at Ace's place

"Anything for my Kuki" He said

"Yeah…I should be getting home now…Abby is probably looking for me and all" she got up off the couch

"Well bye Kuki" he said handing her a green winter coat that she had brought with her

"Ace…on Sunday do you want to go to a wedding with me?" she asked, Ace quickly gave her a thumbs up and she hurried out the door.

It was cold that night, freezing and icy. Kuki walked down the sidewalk alone, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Abby, running at full speed across the ice towards her

"Kuki" she yelled holding on to her for balance "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay…" Kuki sighed

"I was thinking on Sunday you and I can go to the movies or "borrow" Wally's car or something" Abby smiled, Kuki smiled too but then said

"I have a date"

"A date!" a girl who was no older than 13 ran up to them, dressed in a big winter coat, "With who?"

"Ace" she giggled

"Ace?" Both Sarah and Abby exclaimed

"Look he's cute and won't cheat on me"

"Again" Sarah finished "He did cheat on you once"

"And I was cheating on him with Wally, it didn't matter" Kuki said

Sarah stomped through the snow, it fell as fast as a train some nights but she made her way through the winter wonderland until she found what she had been looking for

**Ding dong**

"hello?" Ashley opened the door

"Whoa you can separate?" Sarah asked

"Of course now what do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to Wally" Sarah asked

"Nothing, just because he doesn't love that little airhead doesn't mean anything"

"Hello! He is Wally!"

"I have other things to do" She started closing the door but Sarah stuck her foot in the door.

"Just know Wally won't ever really love you" Sarah warned her "I'll make sure of it."

She took off back through the mix of rain and ice and snow, now she wished she had my black van. when she finally got to his place she didn't waste her time knocking.

**Bam**

She kicked down the door

"Sarah!" Wally exclaimed spread out on his orange couch "What the crud?"

She ran over and examined him, from head to toe she looked for things that might be off.

"I think you're really Wally" she said opening his cabinets looking for something to prove other wise

"What do you want Sarah?" Wally asked "Is this about Kuki?"

"No this is about Ace, Kuki is going out with him again"

"So?" Wally shrugged showing no signs of anger

**I will update this soon because the end is coming! YAY**

**Ace: This is way too short**

**Kuki: *cries* yeah too short**

**Me: Just be happy I updated okay?**

**Wally: Cruddy girl *walks away***

**Me: so review**

**Sarah: Review or she'll kidnap you!**


	10. Chapter 10  Couch monsters and trashing

**Wally: Updating again?**

**Me: Yeah I had to Wally; my last chapter was so short**

**Kuki: all your chapters are short**

**Me: don't judge me! And make sure to check out my new story "family unit"**

**Wally: Your stories are too cruddy, no one will read them**

**Me: *kicks Wally in the shin* I do not own KND**

"So?" Sarah asked

This wasn't possible; Sarah turned that apartment upside down looking for something that would prove Wally wasn't a lying, cheating back stabbing ex-boyfriend. Nothing, absolutely nothing

"Wally!" Sarah screamed

"Yeah?" Wally asked still lounged on the couch smacking his gum

"Kuki Sanban was your girlfriend!" Sarah said hanging her head; Wally rolled his eyes far back in his head and groaned

"Why does everyone keep telling me this, as if I forgot I loved her?"

"You didn't?" Sarah asked starring right into his eyes.

"Kuki was the first girl I kissed, my only love and will always be my first girlfriend but Sarah" he sat up and grabbed her shoulders to make sure she was truly listening "she won't be my last"

"I get it Wally" Sarah sighed "Sorry I trashed your apartment"

"You're not the first fan to be by here, I just kicked Sweetness Ninja out a few minutes ago" (see Sarah isn't my favorite)

"Bye Wally" Sarah sighed leaving the apartment

"Wait Sarah, here is an invite to my wedding" he handed her a paper, He smiled really big, Sarah glared at him and asked

"Can I smack you with this?"

"Right too soon, sorry" he apologized

"No its cool, your still Wally so I'll be there" she took the invitation and left.

Sarah took her time walking back to Abby's place. It was cold enough to snow but luckily she got there before anything fell from the sky.

"well?" Abby asked

"It seems like he really loves her" Sarah groaned falling onto the couch.

"No!" Abby exclaimed

"Doomed! Why kind of 3/4 story is this?"

"Hey don't ask me, ask the person who came up with this idea"

"Hey people" IAmWhoIAm19 (who I promised would be in this story way back in the beginning of time) rolled out from under the couch

"A couch monster!" Sarah leaped behind the couch

"No silly, I'm IAmWhoIAm19; I came up with this story"

"Well you're a genius, though Wally is sorta freaking me out now" Sarah said

"Yeah he does that to a lot of people….anyway I can't tell you anything about what's up with him"

"And Why not?" Abby asked

"Cause it is a secret" she whispered "Well I gotta go and such, but I will be back in the last chapter"

"When will that be?" Sarah asked

"Well this is the second to last chapter so you do the math" she said walking out the front door.

**Meanwhile Wally was heading to the delight's mansion**

**And done, why is it short? Cause I am fighting off writers block with this**

**YAY well not yay but**

**Just review and I'll update tomorrowish**


	11. Ch11Singing about love when there is non

**And this story is coming to an end….aw**

**I have to say writing this was fun, everyone got to hate Wally**

**And I'm also sorry I didn't have more fans in this, I get super confused when I let anyone join and I put off updating for months.**

**I added Sarah cause I wanted someone to know this was a 3/4 story and since I usually use Sarah that's how it happened**

**Anyway review even though this is the last chapter and read my new much less cool story "family unit"**

**I do not own KND or any fan used in my stories.**

So that was it, Wally was a cheating back stabbing jerk, nothing could change that, nothing could stop it from being true, nothing could reveal the truth, right?

Wrong, defiantly wrong, Sarah wasn't satisfied with this, when you're a fan like her you need to do crazy things that might get you arrested or even killed.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a ton of gear. Her night vision goggles, dark clothes, steal toed boots, etc.

She placed all of it in a black bag and then leaped from the second story window of Abby's place, landing safely in a tree.

She leaped down

"Hey" a voice whispered, Sarah jumped at the sound, slowly turning around

"Oh Victoria it's you" she whispered "You got your gear?"

She held up her bag and rattled the items inside; they quickly ran down the street, keeping to the dark shadows.

"No" Sarah groaned looking in the window of the mansion after racing ahead of Victoria.

"They are still awake?" she asked looking inside; Wally was sitting down eating dinner with them.

"now what?" Sarah asked

"We climb a tree, go through the window and search her room" Victoria said running over to a Maple tree, Sarah followed her and quietly made it inside.

Inside was a room as orange as, well, an orange. A room as bright as the sun even without any lights on

Victoria crept over to the light switch, and then flicked it up.

"W-Wally" Sarah said to her and Victoria's horror.

On every corner of every spot of the room was something Wally. Pictures hung on every inch of the wall, little Wally dolls all over her bed and an overflowing closet full of stuff Wally probably didn't know she had

"His old hoodie?" Victoria asked looking through some drawers.

"His pictures of Kuki?" Sarah asked looking on her orange desk in the corner "why does she have these"

Sarah looked closer at the photos, of course she had drawn little devil horns on Kuki.

"Looks like Ashley loves Wally a little more than we thought"

On her laptop they saw a post by Kani about Wally and Kuki's engagement but thought nothing of it.

"We need some evidence that she used the boyfriend helmet on him or something" Sarah reminded her.

Hours of searching and before they actually found anything Sarah heard Wally talking, she walked slowly over to the door and listened

"I should be going to bed Wally" Ashley yawned, "Thanks for doing this"

"No problem, your dad loves me" and a door shut. Footsteps on the stair case could be heard.

"She is coming" Sarah exclaimed

"Crud" Victoria yelled grabbing a pack of gum and leaping out the window. Sarah followed

Ashley entered the room, hardly noticing her stuff thrown around the room by Victoria; she was still in a daze about her evening with Wally

_Father actually likes him! Even though he was/is a KND operative! He is the one…._

**The next afternoon**

"Hey Sara" Wally said running into Abby's house, Sarah was just watching Cartoon network with Victoria when he turned it off.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asked

"I need you to uh….sing at the wedding"

"Huh?" Sarah asked

"Look I know you torture me and I hate you but can you just sing this" he said handing her a crumbled piece of paper. "Please?"

"What do you need me to do?" Victoria asked

"When the crud did you get here?" Wally asked

"So that's how it's gonna be" Victoria groaned storming out of the room.

"Ashley also needs you to be a Brides maid…"

"Wow this is so cool Wally" she said "Why not offer it to Kuki though"

"Ace won't let me speak to her; she has been staying at his cruddy place"

Sarah somehow found herself agreeing to do it, Wally ecstatically ran out of the room, while Sarah tried to memorize the song before tomorrow.

**The next day at the wedding**

**Loading KND operation W.E.D.D.I.N.G.s**

**When**

**Everyone**

**Dresses**

**Dumb**

**In**

**Not**

**Good**

**Stuff**

A beautifully decorated church with flowers of every color and everyone dressed up in stupid clothes they will only wear at events like this.

Wally had been up for hours, waiting for people to arrive.

"Here Wallabee" Ashley handed him another piece of gum

"Thanks sweetie" he said kissing her,

"Gag me" Sarah entered the building wearing a bright blue dress, with Victoria to her right wearing a red dress carrying a tiny purse.

"Glad you could make it" Ashley welcomed them, dressed like a princess in a her wedding dress

"Yeah well" Victoria muttered

"The wedding will start soon, Sarah follow me" Ashley brought Sarah over to where she would be singing.

Meanwhile

Kuki entered the church, dressed in a pretty green dress with Ace standing next to her still wearing his sunglasses that looked a lot like Nigel's.

They took their seats in the rows of the church, somewhere in the front of all the people was Sarah standing there looking like a lost puppy.

"We will begin the ceremony in a moment but first a song" the man announced

Sarah looked around at everyone, some where fans, others where just people Sarah tortured giving her blank stares.

She saw me, dressed in only jeans and a t shirt sitting in the front giving her a thumbs up.

"I will be singing a song called ours" she said grabbing a microphone (Ours by Taylor Swift)

_**Elevator buttons and morning air**_

_**Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs**_

_**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**_

_**But right now my time is theirs**_

Sarah was hesitant about singing about a sick relationship but as it went on she sang louder and with feeling.

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_

_**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**_

_**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_

_**The jury's out, my choice is you**_

Out of the corner of her eye Sarah could see Wally chewing on a piece of gum like a cow in a pasture

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves**_

_**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**_

_**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**_

_**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**_

_**And you'll say**_

_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

The way He looked at her really showed how he felt, Sarah couldn't be mad at him for that right?

_**And it's not theirs to speculate**_

_**If it's wrong and**_

_**Your hands are tough**_

_**But they are where mine belong and**_

_**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**_

_**With this song for you**_

_**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**_

_**And I love the riddles that you speak**_

_**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**_

_**'Cause my heart is yours**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**But they can't take what's ours**_

_**They can't take what's ours**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_

_**But this love is ours **_

At the end of the song felt awful, just awful that she had judged them so quickly, though she will always be a 3/4 fan she shouldn't hate on other pairings for these two.

Kuki whispered something into Ace's hear to keep her mind off being at Wally's wedding

Abby and Hoagie just watched to see If Wally would actually go through with it.

Kani (Victoria: Who invited him? Me: *evil grin*) was watching this whole thing from the back, laughing like a crazy person.

"Do you Ashley take Wallabee to be your husband?" The man dressed in black asked

"I do" she smiled

"and do you Wallabee take Ashley to be your wife?"

**Zap**

"I do?"

"If anyone had a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your-"

"Wait what the crud is going on?" Wally asked stirring up everyone in the church

"You're getting married sir" the man reminded him

"Want some gum Wally?" Ashley asked reaching into her pocket; she dug around for a minute before realizing it was gone

"My gum" she exclaimed in a whisper just loud enough to hear

Victoria whipped out her purse, opened it and stood up

"This gum?" she asked holding up the little box

"Give it" Ashley said walking toward her

Victoria exclaimed

"Wally was brainwashed!"

"I was?" Wally asked

"You broke up with Kuki" Sarah yelled to him, everyone gasped

Ashley pushed Victoria over and took the gum from her

"Here Wally" she smiled

Wally coldly walked right past her and toward a cute Japanese in the sixth row.

"What the crud Ace?" Wally asked

"Knew it wouldn't last" Ace sighed standing up and leaving the church.

"WHY WORLD" Kani exclaimed

"Cute story" IAmWhoIAm19 said "Say something Wally"

"Kuki I uhh…."

Kuki ran over and kissed him.

The wedding was back on….Kuki and Wally's not Wally and Ashley's.

"Oh yes!" Sarah did a victory dance "Sweetness Ninja! Your need for gum saved the day"

"Just doing my job" she exclaimed running around in a circle pretending she was flying.

Ashley ran out of the church crying, with her family right behind her. Wally managed to dodge the fire balls Father threw his way.

Kani had a mental break down

And just like that the story was over

**Wally: It can't be over!**

**Me: it is**

**Sarah: NOOOOOO**

**Me: Yes**

**Victoria: *jumps out of window***

**Me: O.O**

**Ace: I never get Kuki**

**Me: let's keep it that way**

**Wally: Which story are you updating next?**

**Me: I don't know, everyone in the reviews tell me which story to update next and the one with the most votes will be update I swear on Wally's grave!**

**Wally: yeah….wait what?**

**Me: review!**

_**(a special thanks to my friend Jillian who came up with the acronym during lunch, not knowing what it was for and a thanks to IAmWhoIAm19, if anyone wants to suggest a story idea go ahead)**_


End file.
